Pokemon Primary School
by MewGal
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock are at Primary school with Giovanni as their principal! Giovanni drugs the kids to capture pokemon for him and is trying to make Ash join him. After this chapter you'll have to decide Ash's fate- so make sure you vote!
1. STarting School

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon  
  
Ash Ketchum threw the pokeball.  
  
"I choose you! Venusaur!"  
  
THe powerful grass pokemon popped out of its ball and landed in the arena. It was to be versing blastoise.  
  
"Venusaur! Use Solarbeam!"  
  
"Ash! You forgot your clean underwear!"  
  
"Mum!" Ash wailed.  
  
"Ash! Ash!"  
  
"Mum I'm in a pokemon battle!"  
  
"ASH KETCHUM!"  
  
Slowly Ash awoke and crawled out from under his blanket.  
  
"Ash, you missed the bus!"  
  
"WHat!"  
  
Ash rushed around putting on his clothes and grabbing his backpack.  
  
"You'll have to take your bicycle."  
  
"I know Mum," Ash called over his shoulder as his pedalled his bicycle down the sidewalk.  
  
***  
  
"Brock!" ASh yelled as he spotted his best friend.  
  
"Ash! What kept you? School's about to start!"  
  
"I slept in. My alarm broke."  
  
"Hey don't bother. Oh wow! Who's that!"  
  
A shining aura surrounded a girl in red pigtails sucking on a lollypop. Brock ran up and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hi my name is Brock and my dad's the leader of Pewter City and I would be so honoured to know your name."  
  
"I'm Joy. My mum's the Nurse Joy at the pokemon center."  
  
Suddenly Ash's other best friend Misty appeared and grabbed Brock by the ear. Misty was wearing a pink dress with frills and glasses.  
  
"Brock the bell's rung already. We have to go inside."  
  
Turning his laugh into a cough, Ash followed them inside the school hall for assembly.  
  
***  
  
"I am Giovanni, the head principal of your school."  
  
Ash had the weird feeling that Giovanni was staring directly at him, and he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Misty elbowed him so he tried to keep still.  
  
"I hope you will have a good time at Pokemon Primary School and learn alot about pokemon, maths, english, science, and so on. You will also learn about the noble history of team rocket."  
  
Misty raised her hand. "Mr Giovanni sir, isn't Team Rocket infamous for stealing pokemon?"  
  
"Exactly. A risky job and worthy of study. Any other questions?"  
  
Half the school raised their hand.  
  
"Good. Now hop along to class." 


	2. Class Begins

Their first class was maths, and three guys with bald heads stood at the front.  
  
"We will be your maths teachers. Collectively we are called the Wise Trio, but you may call us Sage. You may not be able to tell us apart so call us all Sage."  
  
"Sage?" said Misty puzzled.  
  
"Yes?" They said.  
  
Misty put her head on her desk, "THis is going to be a LONG lesson."  
  
Gary was making paper aeroplanes and flying them around the room. Ash did origami in the shape of charizards.  
  
Brock meanwhile was drawing pictures of Nurse Joy in his maths book, while Misty snored.  
  
Next class was Music, and a young man with a bandanna around his head stood there, with some sort of flute with a pokeball at the end.  
  
"THis, boys and girls, is a pokeflute. You must all learn the art of a pokeflute, for it wakes sleeping pokemon when they are asleep."  
  
Ash put his hand up. "Does it wake sleeping Mistys?"  
  
Melody stifled a giggle.  
  
"I don't know boy but I can try." Their music teacher had no sense of humour.  
  
He started playing music softly on the pokeflute while everyone watched Misty. You could barely hear the melody over Misty's snoring.  
  
Doo doo doo da da da da da da, dee dee, doo da da da da da doo, da dee.  
  
Misty woke up.  
  
"Hey! Why is everyone staring at me?"  
  
The bell rang and everyone trooped out for the next lesson.  
  
It was art next, and a man stood up. He was Tracy's father.  
  
"I'm your art teacher today. You are going to learn how to express yourself through drawing, painting, any form of art! TOday we will sculpt statues of our soul. He handed out lumps of clay, and smiled at his son as Tracy began eagerly forming a pokemon with his art.  
  
Misty fell asleep again.  
  
"Maybe we could ask the hippy dude if we could borrow his pokeflute sometime." said Ash  
  
"Erm, Misty has fallen asleep in her clay- should we wake her up?" asked Brock  
  
"We better, though she'll be furious that she ruined her hair."  
  
"Right. You do it then."  
  
"Nup. You suggested it first."  
  
"Really? I seem to remember that YOU mentioned it."  
  
"Boys!" yelled TRacy's dad.  
  
THey looked guiltily at each other.  
  
"Stop arguing. And Misty?"  
  
Misty groggily woke up and stared around her.  
  
"Oh hello Mr Tracy."  
  
"May I look at your artwork Misty?"  
  
"M-my artwork?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mr Tracy carefully looked at the sculture, which was in the image of Misty impressed into the sculpture.  
  
"Why, it's fabulous! It resembles your true soul. Its intricate style intrigues me... Very well done Misty."  
  
Misty looked confused as Ash and Brock burst out laughing. 


	3. The Plot Emerges

The Bell rang and they all trooped out to recess. In the middle of the school oval the principal had erected a giant R.  
  
THe cafeteria food was delicious. It was hamburger and fries with tomato ketchup, and Ash, Misty and Brock were hungry.  
  
"Mmmmm." said Misty, and she wolfed down her lunch.  
  
Ash and Brock ate it slowly, thinking about class, when Misty suddenly fell sleep on the table.  
  
*Ash turns to author* "Ok now this is getting old!"  
  
Me: "Wait a bit. The plot is meant to emerge soon."  
  
Misty suddenly woke up.  
  
"I must go home now. Capture all Mum's pokemon and bring it to Giovanni." Her monotonous voice droned on and on, till Ash realised that other kids were chanting it too.  
  
"Ash! Don't eat the food. I was sure I smelt drugs on it before, and now I'm certain!"  
  
Ash looked at Brock, "You're crazy! Who'd want to drug KIDS???"  
  
A girl with long green curly hair and funky earrings came and sat with Ash and Brock.  
  
"This case has been utterly complexing. Hi, I'm Jenny. My mum's the Officer Jenny of Viridian City."  
  
"Don't all Jennys have blue hair and look exactly the same?" asked Ash. Brock was staring at Jenny with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Yep, but I wanted to be different. I'm thinking of changing my name to Cameron y'know, she said fluttering her eyelashes and taking out a pocket mirror and putting on purple lipstick.  
  
"Yeah," said Brock dreamily, "I really know what you feel about individuality."  
  
"Pardon?" said Jenny, "I kinda flunked English. WHat does that word mean again?"  
  
"So you've never expressed your inner feelings to the world through poetry?"  
  
"Er, no?"  
  
"Aaaaargh!" said Brock, as he facefaulted on the ground.  
  
"Your hair is as green as the seaweed on a beach, your lips as purple as a rose in winter." said Ash in a bored tone, "Don't worry Jenny, I flunked Poetry too."  
  
"Oh Ash!" said Jenny, "That's the most romantic poem I've ever heard!"  
  
"That's probably the only poem she's ever heard then," muttered Brock jealously.  
  
"Anyway, I came here because all my friends have turned into zombies! They are all muttering about stealing pokemon, and I'm kinda scared. So I need some big tough boys to protect me!"  
  
Brock instantly grabbed her hand, "Don't worry Jenny. We pledge our allegiance to you and promise that no trouble will ever concern your pretty face."  
  
"Oh please." said Ash, "Misty has fallen into zombie mode too Brock. She's as expressionless as a Ghastly."  
  
THe bell rang and they trouped back inside for their history lesson.  
  
Bit short but I'll write more soon since its holidays and I have all the time in the world!  
Sorry just had to say that. 


	4. Stolen Pokemon

Their teacher was Giovanni himself. He grinned villy at his students and smiled as they all sat down at the same time.  
  
"Now children, repeat after me." he said.  
  
"Now children, repeat after me." they replied.  
  
"Not yet you fools!"  
  
"Not yet you fools!"  
  
"Okay, I will steal pokemon."  
  
"I will steal pokemon."  
  
"For the good of this school."  
  
"For the good of this school."  
  
"Team Rocket is the best."  
  
"Team Rocket is the best."  
  
"Good, class dismissed."  
  
Ash and Brock looked at each other in amazement. THey had chanted along with the class for the sake of not being spotted by Giovanni, but everyone else had just chanted along.  
  
THey met up with Misty on the way home.  
  
"Hey Misty!"  
  
"Must steal pokemon..."  
  
"Misty?"  
  
"It is for the good of our school..."  
  
"MISTY!!"  
  
"Team Rocket is the best..."  
  
"I guess we better leave her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They separated and walked to their houses.  
  
Misty walked home jerkily and stopped in front of her house.  
  
She mechanically knocked on the door and her mum opened it for her.  
  
"Hi my little waterflower, how's school today?"  
  
"Fine. Mum where do you keep your pokemon." (no question mark because Misty is speaking REALLY expressionlessly)  
  
"In the laundry darl. Just kidding. I keep my pokemon in the pool in the backyard. WHy did you ask?"  
  
"No reason. I will now proceed to the afternoon snack."  
  
Misty ate her food that her mum had prepared stiffly. Instructions raced through her brain.  
  
[Eat. Dig into food, lift fork. Eat. Dig into food, lift fork. Eat.]  
  
On and on it went till she had finished all her food.  
  
[Go to pool. Swim. Capture pokemon.]  
  
Misty obeyed the instructions, and just as she was about to hop into the pool her mum popped round the corner.  
  
"Daffodil? I'm going to the shops now. Be back late at night okay sugarplum?"  
  
"Mum that is fine. Stay as late as you want. I will be swimming."  
  
"Kay gal. Be back soon!"  
  
Misty quickly dived in and captured all the pokemon. She then proceeded to bring it to school.  
  
It was dark at night as she slipped through the streets holding staryu in one hand, starmie in another, and goldeen in its pokeball.  
  
Giovanni was watching her out of his office window, as she and a whole crowd of kids came trouping in with pokemon in their arms and pokeballs around their waists.  
  
The two school prefects, Jessie and James, sat beside their boss. A Meowth purred beside Giovanni fondly and rubbed his head on Giovanni's knee.  
  
"Soon, my Meowth, soon." 


	5. Short, short chapter

Ash sat down and gulped his breakfast down.  
  
"Ash! Look what it says in the newspaper!"  
  
Ash peered over and his eyes nearly popped out.  
  
"Wow! Someone's been stealing people's pokemon?"  
  
His mum looked very stricken.  
  
"Oh no! Not Giovanni?"  
  
Ash looked at his mum, "He's our school head. What about him?"  
  
"N-nothing son. I met him in Junior High, uh, um, yeah. I think he used to take lots of drugs so I never really talked to him much..."  
  
She was bright red. Ash carefully picked up his bowl and put it in the sink.  
  
"Bye mum, I'm going to school now."  
  
"Bye son."  
  
Ash headed out the door in a daze. His mum seemed very queer so he didn't pursue the subject.  
  
Very short I admit, but I'm writing more on my other stories as well as keeping up with this one. *spare me*  
  
Good thing its the holidays ;) 


	6. Threats???

At school Ash and Brock were talking about the pokemon that had been stolen.  
  
"I think it has something to do with our school, you know, kind of a conspiracy by Giovanni. I heard that he is the leader of Team Rocket, but it might not be so..."  
  
"My mum knew Giovanni when he was in Junior High. Maybe she can help us?"  
  
"Did you bring a packed lunch?"  
  
"You bet Ash!"  
  
Jenny came up dressed in a emerald green dress that matched her hair, and Jigglypuff earrings.  
  
"Hi Ash! Hi Brock! How's it going?"  
  
"Good. Found any clues yet?"  
  
"My mum's looking for the culprit, but she won't believe me when I told her it was probably our head of the school."  
  
"Parents. You found any clues Brock?"  
  
"Nup."  
  
"You seen Misty?"  
  
"No. She ate all of her food so I guess she's under Giovanni's spell."  
  
When they saw her though, she was normal again, and chatting happily about her hair.  
  
"Who's that?" she said suspiciously to Jenny.  
  
"She's Jenny. Jenny this is Misty."  
  
"Hi." Jenny smiled at her, wondering if it was another trick by Giovanni.  
  
In fact, the whole playground was back to normal. Kids chatted normally completely out of zombie mode.  
  
"Hey Ash!" said Gary, "How's it going?"  
  
"Hi Gary! DId you hear about the stolen pokemon?"  
  
Suddenly Jessie and James came up scowling.  
  
"Hello twerps. You better not investigate the case- or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Or else we'll say our motto!"  
  
"Anything but that!!!!"  
  
"To protect the children from constipation!"  
  
"To make known to everyone, the new fashion sensation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils, of maths and art!"  
  
"TO find out exactly who did that far-"  
  
"Okay! That's enough!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of flight!"  
  
"It's light Jessie."  
  
"Well, surrender anyway."  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and Jenny were all covering their ears with a look of pure agony. 


	7. More classes

The first class was Science, and Professor Oak was the teacher.  
  
"I'd like everyone to know that my son Gary is an expert in the area of pokemon and science. These two are closely linked. Gary has prepared a speech for us on that very subject. Gary?"  
  
"Hi everyone. This is my blah blah blah blah..."  
  
"Now I feel like falling asleep," whispered Ash.  
  
"At least Misty's awake."  
  
Misty was staring at Gary with wide eyes, paying complete attention to his speech.  
  
"And I am so good at blah blah of course! Blah blah me me blah blah."  
  
Ash pretended to puke, "She actually looks INTERESTED in what Gary is talking about."  
  
Professor Oak chuckled as Ash feigned falling asleep in his chair.  
  
Brock saw that and nudged Ash, "Prof. Oak's pretty cool."  
  
"At least HE knows how boring his son's speech is!"  
  
***  
  
THe next subject was dancing.  
  
"DANCING!!" hissed Ash to Brock, "We're actually learning, DANCING!!!"  
  
Brock had a dreamy look on his face again.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Brock is dancing with Jenny surrounded by colour and light.  
  
"Brock!"  
  
Brock got jolted back to reality.  
  
The kimono girls were at the front.  
  
"Today class," they began in unison, "We will be learning a specific type of dancing."  
  
Ash crossed his fingers, "PLEASE may it not be ballroom dancing!"  
  
"We will be learning.."  
  
They threw off their kimonos, "Disco dancing!"  
  
Brock's dream disappeared as they put on the newest song by Alien Yanma Farm.  
  
"Be free!" they yelled, as everyone started doing all the latest moves that they had watched on MTV (the Moomoosic Channel).  
  
Gary put on his sunglasses and stood against the wall.  
  
"I'm not gonna be seen DANCING."  
  
Kimono Girl Suki (I think that's her name) grabbed Gary's arm and twirled him around.  
  
"You better dance or I'll give you a detention," she hissed in his ear.  
  
He gulped and looked nervously around him.  
  
"My pop will kill me if you give me a detention!"  
  
"Exactly." 


	8. Giovanni reveals more than he intends

After dancing they had an early lunch, and the cafeteria lady handed out fish and chips to everyone.  
  
Misty was about to eat hers, when Ash stopped her. Gary came over to their table and sat down next to Misty.  
  
"Don't eat your lunch either Gary." said Ash.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just don't eat it yet."  
  
Gary grumbled a bit, then he and Misy decided not to eat any of it. Brock, Ash and Jenny shared out their packed lunches with them, and then all the kids turned into zombies again.  
  
"Must steal more pokemon. Must steal more pokemon. Must steal more pokemon."  
  
"What?" said Gary confused, "You're telling me that these kids stole the pokemon from their parents?"  
  
"The food's drugged," said Brock, "So they have no choice but to obey Giovanni."  
  
"You actually stole Professor Oak's pokemon Gary." said Ash.  
  
"What? You guys are crazy."  
  
"What WERE you doing last night Gary?"  
  
"I, uh, I..."  
  
"You were stealing your pop's pokemon of course. Giovanni is using the kids in this school to steal the pokemon."  
  
"We gotta warn them Ash!"  
  
"I'm not sure... I think that Jessie and James are actually in on it too. There may be spies among the children."  
  
***  
  
It was History after lunch of course. Giovanni stood in front of the children.  
  
"Team Rocket's history dates back to when my father's father was born. The leader was called, Giovanni, which I, of course, am named after. THey began with petty theft, holding up carriages and demanding pokemon. A movie was even made of one of their most famous outlaws, Ked Nelly. He romed far and wide to capture only the finest pokemon. He was my hero." GIovanni wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Team Rocket has progressed dramatically since then. We- I mean they have used modern technology to capture pokemon. Machinery, and more popularly, robots."  
  
"Mr Giovanni sir?" said Jessie putting her hand up, "THey have also been using drugs to control people!"  
  
"Silence!" ordered Giovanni, "Never speak of that again." 


	9. Divided

After school they all walked to the park and discussed what they should do to stop Giovanni. None of them had many ideas, other than Gary, who insisted that we should tell his dad.  
  
"But Pro. Oak won't believe us Gary." said Jenny, "He might even be in league with Team Rocket!"  
  
"I don't like your idea either Gary," said Ash, "I think we should just wait and see what happens. I mean, we don't even have our own pokemon yet!"  
  
"Well what do you propose we do Ash?" said Gary, "Sit around and wait till we turn ten??"  
  
Rather red in the face, Gary stalked off to his house, and Misty loked sorrowfully after him.  
  
"THat wasn't very nice of you Ash." said Misty, "He was only trying to help."  
  
"Well fine. Stick up for Gary why don't you. It's no use anyway- Giovanni's too strong for us."  
  
***  
  
Giovanni sat in front of his giant computer screen and watched Ash walk home alone.  
  
"Soon Ash. You will come to see the true might of Team Rocket! You will have no choice then but to fulfill your destiny!"  
  
Very short I admit. Please write more reviews! I'm going to retire for the night.  
  
I've written one chapter for every review like I said, not counting the ones where I wrote messages for the readers to read. 


	10. Ash and Brock get back at Jessie and Jam...

The next day even MORE pokemon were missing. Ash's mum was looking really worried again.  
  
He ate his cereal then walked to the bus stop.  
  
He met Gary there.  
  
"Sorry Ash about yesterday, its just that we really need to do something."  
  
"Don't worry Gary, I have a plan."  
  
Misty, Brock and Jenny caught up with them at school.  
  
"So spill Ash," said Gary, "WHat's the plan?"  
  
Ash looked at Gary, "We break in tonight."  
  
Jenny stared at Ash, "We can't! That's against the law!"  
  
"Well do you prefer all the pokemon in Pallet town to be stolen?!?"  
  
"Noooo, but we can't break the law either."  
  
"Jenny! If anyone asks, we're actually getting our homework that we left behind."  
  
"I'm not sure Ash," said Brock, "Shouldn't we at least tell an adult like Professor Oak?"  
  
"Don't start that again," groaned Ash, "We must do SOMETHING."  
  
***  
  
It was assembly again. All the classes in the school all had to sit down and not talk, or Giovanni would put you in lunch detention.  
  
"I'm pleased to say that you all have been doing a very good job. We are growing as a school, and we owe it all to the students."  
  
Ash could feel Giovanni's eyes on him again. Could Giovanni know what Ash was up to?  
  
"We have added a new subject to the agenda- Computers and D&T. In computers we will learn the art of e-mailing and in D&T you will be learning how to make giant robots."  
  
James and Jessie giggled in the front row, but Giovanni glared at them.  
  
"I will now keep you no longer. Go to your classes my students, and LEARN!!!"  
  
***  
  
Ash could still hear Giovanni's voice echoing through his head. There was a commanding tone to his voice, and it made Ash shiver.  
  
They were doing D&T first, and some scientist with glasses was their teacher.  
  
Jessie and James had built a robot for their project that Giovanni had specifically asked them to do.  
  
"Presenting, our robot!"  
  
"To show this class a demonstration."  
  
"Of the latest techonology in animation!"  
  
"To get good grades (not that I really cared)"  
  
"We'll you our robot, please don't get scared!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket is a member of the elite!"  
  
"Surrender now, to our great might!"  
  
Jessie pressed a button on the robot and it started humming, then walking around in a stiff manner.  
  
"As you can see..."  
  
SUddenly it blew up.  
  
Ash stood up with Brock. They had been writing their own motto to get back at Team Rocket.  
  
"Everyone knows that your creation,"  
  
"Is not going to work, its an abomination!"  
  
"You see, technology you cannot master,"  
  
"You better stop now, you're a walking disaster!"  
  
"Ash!"  
  
"Brock!"  
  
"We're smarter than you, that's our right!"  
  
"Give way to us now, you're a sorry sight!"  
  
They sat back down again, feeling pretty good.  
  
Suddenly the class all started clapping, with the exception of Jessie and James, who were covered in ashes.  
  
Okay, you better review or I'm not writing any more chapters!!! 


	11. After Lunch

Author's note: I just wanted to say that my bro is Phase two and his story was the missing # and another thing- the Mewglu one is a combined effort of me and him so don't give me all the credit. But let's put it this way; Natalie, Daniel and Cameron are mine while my bro gets Jason and Mewglu.  
  
After lunch Giovanni gave them another lecture on Team Rocket.  
  
"You see, Team Rocket is one of the most efficient organizations in history. We are refining our artificial intelligence to a certain extent...  
  
*See Officer Jenny Case I did a team rocket robot in there  
  
And we not only create technology, we steal it.  
  
*Also see Officer jenny Case  
  
We're not that great now, but in the future we will rule SUPREME! We will be the ultimate pokemon catching team. Nothing will stand in our way!  
  
*Haha, see what I'm putting in future chapters Giosmarmy.  
  
Gary stood up defiantly, "Giovanni, we're going to put a stop to your plans right this instant!"  
  
GIovanni sighed and pressed a button on his teaching table.  
  
Gary instantly got swallowed up by the floor.  
  
"And that," he said calmly, "Is another example of Team Rocket technology."  
  
Ash was about to stand up when Brock put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ash. Don't. Remember what happened to Gary."  
  
Gary walked in the door, completely normal.  
  
"Hello everybody. I'd just like to say what a great day this is, and what a great principal you are Mr Giovanni."  
  
Jessie and James came in and laughed.   
  
"At least THIS robot didn't selfdestruct." said James.  
  
"What?" said JEssie absentmindedly   
  
~Dream~  
  
Lying on the beach surrounded by guys feeding her grapes.  
  
"Oh Jessie! You are a great scientist! I want to give you ALL my pokemon!"  
  
~END~  
  
"AT LEAST THIS ROBOT DIDN'T SELFDESTRUCT!!!!"  
  
"Shut up James!" hissed Jessie.  
  
Giovanni sniggered loudly as the whole class turned to him.  
  
"Uh, what? What are you staring at!?! Detention Duplica! Meet me later in the afternoon to pick up rubbish! How DARE you stare at your principal like that!"  
  
Duplica was actually polishing her fingernails so she didn't notice.  
  
--Write more reviews if you want more chapters-- 


	12. A glimpse of what's to come...

--Okay I'm going to try and start an end to this soon because you might be getting a bit bored with all the classes and so on.--  
  
Ash and Brock walked home with Misty. Jenny had her arm around Misty and was comforting her. Misty was really upset because no one knew where Gary was, but she wasn't going to admit that.  
  
"Misty, its no big deal. We'll find him soon."  
  
"Its not that Ash... its because you don't know what he might do to us."  
  
"WHat COULD Giovanni do?"  
  
"He could turn us into robots like Gary!"  
  
"That wasn't Gary, that was a REAL robot Misty."  
  
"But still..."  
  
"Relax Misty. How about we go to the school to try and find Gary. Will that make you feel better?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"We'll meet at school at midnight ok? Set your alarm clocks and be there at the school gates."  
  
Ash saw his mum at the gate.  
  
"She seemed weird ever since this whole mess started."  
  
"Who?" asked Jenny.  
  
"My mum. She used to know Giovanni. I told you that."  
  
Jenny looked thoughtful as she slipped away to her house.  
  
"Hey!" called Ash, "You going to come?"  
  
"I have some homework to catch up on Ash! See ya later!"  
  
"THat's funny," thought Ash, "None of the teachers ever give us homework."  
  
***  
  
Giovanni and Meowth sat in the front of the computer screen and planned what they were going to do to Ash and co when they got here.  
  
"Sir!" said Jesse, "COuldn't you just fry their brains into vegetables?"  
  
"Yeah, he made fun of us in science!"  
  
"SILENCE!!!"  
  
Meowth purred and rubbed himself on the boss' legs.  
  
"No one harms Ash. You can do what you want to Brock, Misty and Gary but don't touch Ash."  
  
"Ooh," said James, "Your going to turn him to the dark side are you?"  
  
"No," said Giovanni, "I'm just going to invoke the dark side already in him. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
--THat was just a glimpse of what is coming up. From now on I'm gonna need TWO reviews for every chapter, but I'll write the next one soon.-- 


	13. Just 4 your sakes, I did a longer chapte...

--Okay I promised another chapter and here it is. I'm waiting for TWENTY OR MORE reviews for the next chapter because that will just about be the end of the story...--  
  
They met together at midnight at the front gate, unaware that Giovanni knew that they were coming.  
  
"Okay, Misty, search the history room for clues to where Gary has gone. Brock, you go with her. Officer Jenny isn't here so I'm going by myself."  
  
"Where are you going Ash?"  
  
"To confront Giovanni."  
  
"Ash no!" wailed Brock.  
  
"Gary was and probably still is my best friend. If our school hurts him then I'll do whatever it takes to get my revenge."  
  
Brock watched Ash walk off as Misty tugged on his sleeve.  
  
"And I thought Ash was MY best friend," he said sadly.  
  
"No you dope he's mine- now let's get going."  
  
***  
  
Giovanni watched Ash walking towards his office and he stretched in his office chair.  
  
"Meowth, I think we've just about got him..."  
  
He looked frantically around.  
  
"Meowth? Meowth! Oh where's that cat when you need him."  
  
***  
  
--THat's the end of this chapter... Just kidding. I don't like cliffhanging that much you know.--  
  
***  
  
Misty and Brock walked into the history room when someone grabbed her new designer skirt and yanked her into a dark corner. She struggled briefly wondering where Brock was.  
  
***  
  
Ash walked along the streets to the principal's office when he heard a loud scream, followed by a loud thump.  
  
"Ow you wretch of a girl!"  
  
Then another thump and it became very quiet. THe Ash heard another noise.  
  
"MISTY! Where are you!"  
  
Then that sound was muffled too and the school became quiet once more.  
  
***  
  
Giovanni abandoned searching for his Meowth and settled for watching the computer screen once more.  
  
"AAARGH! Ash is right in front of my door! I beter get the machine ready!"  
  
***  
  
--MUWAHAHAHA! (Oops that's Giovanni's laugh) *muffled giggles* ahem. ANyway, I didn't make the suspense TOO unbearable did I? Well this is the REAL end of the chapter. Remember, 20 or more reviews till I put up the next chapter. And I like variety. I want more than one person doing ten reviews just to get me to write another chapter. AND I MEAN IT!!! (oops, doesn't everyone have a MIsty and Giovanni side to them?)--  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ON THE NEXT EPISODE  
  
You find out what happens to Misty and Brock AND Gary. Ash almost turns to the dark side because of the mysterious machine that Giovanni built. All this and more on the next episode of   
  
POKEMON PRIMARY SCHOOL  
  
*theme song starts playing*  
  
Team Rocket is a big disaster  
  
Giovanni might destroy Ash.  
  
He's the evil headmaster  
  
He accepts credit card and cash.  
  
Its a whole new school we work in-  
  
Its a whole new way to see.  
  
Giovanni's an evil race  
  
And you shouldn't be rude  
  
Or he might catch you and AAAAAH  
  
You better be as good as you can be  
  
Pokemon Primary School  
  
Pokemon Primary School! 


	14. NOT THE END!!!

Ash peered into Giovanni's office, wondering where Giovanni was.  
  
"Mr Giovanni!!! Helloooo???"  
  
No reply.  
  
He walked into the office looking around for Giovanni, but he couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
Ash leaned back on Giovanni's bookcase, trying to find clues when the bookcase suddenly swung open.  
  
It smashed Ash in between the bookcase and the wall and he sai din a muffled voice, "Hel me! I 'm smootched aginst de wall."  
  
It suddenly snapped back and Ash saw Giovanni standing in the room with a apolegetic smile on his face.  
  
"Have you come to get your friends?"  
  
Ash rubbed his face to make sure it was the right shape again and ignored the principal.  
  
"Come with me Ash."  
  
THe bookcase swung opened again and Ash got smashed a second time.  
  
"Oops- sorry!"  
  
THe bookcase swung back and Giovanni pulled Ash away just as the bookcase swung open.  
  
***  
  
Jessie and James are sitting in front of the main control computer laughing to themselves.  
  
"HAHAHA! It was soo funny when Ash got slammed against the wall!"  
  
"HEHEHE, what a genius you are Jesse!"  
  
Giovanni walks in with Ash.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NO ONE LAYS A HAND ON ASH!!!"  
  
Jesse and James slunk away to the back of the room where Misty, Brock and Gary sat gagged.  
  
"What have you done to them!" exclaimed Ash. They appeared to be frozen against the wall.  
  
"Nothing! Jesse and James just tied them up- didn't you?"  
  
"Uh... maybe we kinda put them in the canteen freezer because we didn't have any where else to hide them."  
  
"I hope they're still alive!" said Giovanni sternly  
  
"They will be when they've thawed out."  
  
And sure enough, after a while Misty started screaming in pain yelling "FROSTBIIIIIITE!"  
  
Satisfied, Giovanni turned to Ash.  
  
"I've something to say to you Ash."  
  
"WHat."  
  
"I am your father."  
  
Ash reeled back stared at Giovanni.  
  
"Y-you can't be, I mean, my father can't be an evil gangster who rules Team Rocket and drugs kids not to mention erect a statue of the letter R in the centre of the oval that clashes with the grass and obviously shows that he is colourblind!"  
  
"Said enough?"  
  
"Just about."  
  
"GOod. Anyway, I wanted to just say that if you want your friends back your going to do one thing for me..."  
  
"Kill you so I will turn to the dark side and rule in your place?"  
  
"You watch too much Starmie Wars. No, I just want you to test out my new machine. You get to see lots of pictures."  
  
"What will I see?"  
  
"You also watch too many movies. Its like a virtual reality thing. MUWAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!"  
  
Ash, suspicious but concerned for his friends, agreed to Giovanni's dastardly plan.  
  
--Sorry that this WASN'T the last chapter. I was just trying to finish it but it turned out longer than I thought. Please write more reviews and I'll write the next chapter when I get 25 reviews. Sorry for the threats but I like to get reviews before I write my story.--  
  
ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF POKEMON PRIMARY SCHOOL  
  
Ash tries out Giovanni's new machine.  
  
Will he turn to the dark side?  
  
Find out on the next episode of POKEMON PRIMARY SCHOOL  
  
I wanna be the very worst  
  
THat no one ever was.  
  
To sneak around is my real test,  
  
To steal 'em is my cause.  
  
TEAM ROCKET  
  
Gotta steal em all -Our hearts aren't true  
  
We haven't got a clue  
  
You steal mine and I'll steal yours  
  
TEAM ROCKET  
  
Gotta steal em, gotta steal em all!  
  
TEAM ROCKET  
  
We're blasting off again... 


	15. Is this the end...

Giovanni sniggered quietly to himself. He would get Ash to join him. No one could possibly stand up to his machine.  
  
Ash had a device hooked on to his head, that looked like a cool pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Hey," he thought, "It wouldn't be so bad to be a team rocket member if you could wear these glasses."  
  
Then about fifty wires were plugged into the side of his head and another fifty on the other side. Ash's vision started to go blurry and soon everything went black.  
  
***  
  
Ash woke up on a dark and stormy night, in a desert where no pokemon could possibly dwell. The clouds overhead were writhing changing from dark blue to purple.  
  
"It seems to be some kind of simulation..."  
  
A sandshrew popped up in front of him shivering. It had gleaming red eyes and suddenly pounced on Ash. Suddenly he had an overwhelming desire to stop this creature from killing him! THe rain poured down on the two figures as they struggled between life and death.  
  
Soon the sandshrew was weakened and fell to the ground. Ash proceeded to eat the sandshrew raw.  
  
"What am I doing?!?!?" he thought to himself as he tried to stop.  
  
***  
  
Giovanni looked at Ash smugly. "You see Jessie and James, Ash has simulated feelings at this moment. He can't stop himself from feeling them because we have these wires hooked up to his brain."  
  
Jesse and James giggled, "You're a genius Giovanni."  
  
Note: Its an evil giggle, the one that they always do.  
  
Giovanni smiled smugly.  
  
"Jesse and James!" yelled Misty suddenly defrosted, "I always knew you two were brats but I never thought you'd sink this far!"  
  
"Cool it twerp," answered Jesse, "You say one more word and we'll destroy Ash with a flick of a switch."  
  
"NO ONE TOUCHES ASH!!!" shouted Giovanni and bonked Jesse on the head with a mallet.  
  
James looked puzzled, "I thought only Jesse could pull mallets out of nowhere."  
  
He groped in the air and accidentally grabbed Jesse's invisible mallet which instinctively hit James on the head.   
  
***  
  
Ash had finished the sandshrew and he felt a sudden loathing for the sandshrew. He ran across the plain in a frantic fashion and collapsed on the sand. Suddenly everything changed and Ash was looking upon a field of Mareep. A girl was sitting on a log playing on a pipe.  
  
Ash picked up a stone and threw it at a mareep. It hit its side and the mareep keeled over in pain. Ash reached instinctively for his pokeball and threw it at the mareep. It got sucked inside and Ash happily walked off with the mareep. The shepherd girl didn't even bat an eyelid.  
  
***  
  
Giovanni smiled as Ash began knawing on the seat like a nidoran.  
  
"Ash is experiencing eating a sandshrew."  
  
"Ew, yuck." said Jesse, "I tried it once. Too crunchy."  
  
"Would you like to see what Ash is doing Jesse?"  
  
James jumped in front of Giovanni. "PLEASE LET ME DO IT!"  
  
"Well, you'll have to dress in girl clothes because a girl is the only thing programmed into the computer."  
  
"I'LL DO IT!"  
  
Giovanni looked puzzled, "Boys these days have no respect for themselves.  
  
***  
  
Ash took out his mareep that he had caught and reached for his whip in his back pocket. He took it out and started whipping mareep.  
  
The shepherd girl was dancing around and twirling her dress and giggling like a boy whose voice had never gotten around to cracking.  
  
Ash looked curiously at her and saw that she had blue hair and eyes that reminded him of...  
  
"James!"  
  
At that moment the urge to whip mareep came on so strongly that he couldn't stop.  
  
"What..."  
  
Whip  
  
"Are..."  
  
Whip  
  
"You.."  
  
Whip  
  
"Doing-here?"  
  
WHipwhipwhipwhip crack!  
  
Ash accidentally hit James on the back.  
  
"What am I doing here? What are you doing whipping me?!"  
  
"I always knew you were a cross-dresser!"  
  
THat all faded away again and Ash was left looking at a volcano. A magmar rose out from it. He started laughing hysterically and using a super soaker on it.  
  
"Mag-mar."  
  
The magmar struggled for a bit then finally laid down and died/fainted.  
  
Ash leaned closer and peered at magmar.  
  
"Magmar." it said weakly.  
  
Then Magmar disappeared.  
  
James looked up at Ash spraying water at him through his water pistol.  
  
"What are you doing Ash??"  
  
Ash didn't answer.  
  
James bent down and lay on his back. He was getting tired from being sprayed. So tired...  
  
Ash bent down and looked at his face.  
  
"Goodbye-Ash..."  
  
Then James fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Giovanni shook James and he got out of his sunglasses and wires.  
  
"So? How's Ash doing?"  
  
"He made me so tired..."  
  
James flopped down and fell asleep.  
  
Jesse kicked him savagely and James woke up again.  
  
"You're as good as any awakening Jesse."  
  
"Thank you James. Now we just have to wait till twerp leader wakes up."  
  
Ash sat down in front of his mareep. Suddenly it morphed into a pikachu.  
  
"Pikapi."  
  
Ash looked confused. A thunder stone appeared on his hand and he pushed it towards pikachu.  
  
"Don't Ash! I'm only on level five!"  
  
Regardless of the fact that pikachu had just talked, Ash shoved the thunder stone in PIkachu's face.  
  
"Must get strong pokemon. Weak pokemon are no good."  
  
***  
  
Okay that's it for this episode. Now this was VERY long. I'll write more soon, but only if people do the vote.  
  
Should when Ash wakes up...  
  
A. Become evil and join Giovanni (I've already started on this story so I'd be obliged if you vote for it)  
  
B. Wake up and someone comes and rescues him (This will ultimately end the story and you'll find out exactly where Jenny went instead of going with Ash, Brock and Misty to the school. hint: it wasn't homework)  
  
C. Not wake up at all and have me do more Evil Ash scenes (boring)  
  
D. Have me pretend that the next chapter is the end but instead write another theme song and get more votes...  
  
or...  
  
E. Have his brain shortcircuit and Ash die.  
  
I'm not that open to suggestions but if you vote and THEN give me a suggestion I just might use it.  
  
YOU DETERMINE ASH'S FUTURE  
  
note: the vote never closes and I'll only write the FINAL chapter once I have enough votes. I'm aiming for 50 but obviously I'm dreaming  
  
another note: if you believe in a cause so strongly then you can vote as many times as you want. Except change your name so I won't suspect... 


	16. Wanna read the end...

Read the ending!  
Visit http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=570028 to read the end/sequel to pokemon primary school. 


End file.
